Kembar Tiga
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Hanya kisah cinta tentang tiga bersaudara kembar, antara trio Cho dan trio Kim yang saling menjalin kasih. Ikuti kisah mereka ya! Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun(KIHYUN)/
1. Chapter 1

**KiHyun FanFiction, BL!**

 **.**

 **Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun**

 **(KiHyun)**

 **.**

 **"Kembar Tiga!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda manis bersurai ikal coklat dengan mata bonekanya itu terlihat amat sangat frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, jika saat ini di sebuah kafe yang ada didekat perumahannya, ia terjebak bersama tiga orang pria yang mengaku-ngaku bahwa mereka adalah kekasihnya. Ok, meski salah satu diantaranya memang kekasih masalahnya adalah dua orang lainnya itu memiliki wajah yang amat sangat sama persis tanpa ada perbedaan sedikitpun dengan wajah kekasihnya. Tolong catat atau garis bawahi. BAHWA TIDAK ADA PERBEDAAN SEDIKITPUN! diantara ketiganya. Mungkin hanya ekspresinya saja yang berbeda. Tapi tetap saja, membuat sang pemuda manis tersebut kembali ingin menjedukan kepalanya diatas meja seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat melihat lagi ketiga wajah yang begitu identik tersebut.

Haaahhhh...!

Helaan nafas berat kembali terdengar dari arah si pemuda manis yang saat ini, jika boleh dan jika saja bisa ingin rasanya ia pergi saja dari sana. Apalagi ketika tiga wajah indentik itu hanya memandinginya saja dalam diam dan saling mendeathglare satu sama lain setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Tanpa ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu. Sang pemuda manis merasa kepalanya mendadak pening. Padahal awalnya ia hanya akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya saja, yang katanya ingin memperkenalkannya pada dua saudaranya yang sudah lama tidak pernah bertemu karena tinggal dinegara yang berbeda. Tapi betapa terkejutnya pemuda manis itu tatkala setelah sampai ditempat ini, ia malah menemukan kekasihnya sudah berubah jadi ada tiga. Oh, baiklah itu sangat mustahil. Karena siapa sangka bahwa dua saudara yang sengaja ingin dikenalkan padanya memiliki wajah yang amat serupa dengan kekasihnya tersebut. Dan ia baru tau sekarang, bahwa kekasih tampan tapi datar dan dinginnya itu ternyata punya kembaran. Tepatnya kembar tiga!.

"Hmm, ok" jeda, akhirnya si pemuda manis itulah yang mengalah untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka, "Jadi mana Kim Kibum yang adalah kekasihku yang asli?" Lanjutnya merasa sedikit kikuk juga, ia bahkan bisa merasakan kedua pipi chubbynya yang memerah. Tatapan iris selelehan caramelnya, menatap langsung ketiga pemilik wajah identik itu satu persatu.

"Aku"Singkat dan jelas. Meski ia sempat mendengar dengusan dari dua pria yang sama lainnya. Dan sahutan itu berasal dari pemuda yang duduk disamping kanannya. Tatapan ekspresinya datar dan dingin tapi siapapun menyutujui bahwa meski begitu, wajah itu tetap tampan. Sangat malah. Pemuda manis tersebut menoleh kesamping kanannya, menatap langsung ke iris sekelam malam milik seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya Kim diingat-ingat kekasih tampanya itu memang selalu berekspresi datar dan dingin. Dan pemuda manis tadi yakin bahwa pemuda yang ada disamping kanannya ini adalah benar kekasihnya yang asli. Karena ekspresinya sama persis seperti yang selalu ditunjukan oleh pujaan hatinya.

"Jadi Kim Kibum, yang ingin kau kenalkan sebagai kekasih mu ini, ternyata Marcus? Kekasihku?". Sebelum pemuda manis itu berbicara dengan Kibumnya. Pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya ini telah lebih dulu berbicaradengan pandangan tajamnya kearah kembarannya, yang sungguh membuat pemuda manis tersebut sebenarnya sedikit kesulitan membedakan. Jika saja pemuda didepannya ini tidak selalu memamerkan senyun nakal dan menggodanya pada pemuda manis yang tengah memandang bingung ke arah ketiga bersaudara kembar itu.

"Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu? Dia Kyuhyunie, Kim Bryan. Kekasihku selama di senior high school sampai saat ini". Kim Kibum menekankan setiap suku katanya dengan intimidasi penuh dan tatapan dinginnya pada saudara kembarnya yang selama ini tinggal di Amerika-Kim Bryan. Karena saat pertama mereka berkumpul tadi hyung kembar keduanya tersebut selalu ngotot kalau Kyuhyunienya itu Marcus. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, pemuda manis berpipi chubby itu hanya memandang takjub Kibum dengan matanya yang membulat lucu. Karena sungguh ini pertama kalinya selama ia menjadi kekasih pemuda tampan tapi datar tersebut. Baru kali ini pemuda manis ini mendengar kekasihnya berbicara panjang lebar, dan hal itu dilakukan hanya untuk menegaskan bahwa dirinya hanya milik Kibumienya. Dan memikirkan hal tersebut membuat kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun memerah.

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu. Aku yakin bahwa dia bukan Kyuhyun mu, Kim kibum. Dan juga buka Marcus mu, Kim Bryan. Karena aku yakin dia ini Kui Xian ku" Tegas dan penuh keyakinan. Pemuda yang ternyata kembaran paling tua itu menatap kedua adik kembarnya serius. Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali ketika dirinya mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Jangan asal bicara Kim Jifan" Kibum menatap hyung kembar pertamanya itu dengan tatapan menusuk tajam. "Kau baru saja datang dari Cina ke Korea dua hari yang lalu dan baru bertemu dengan Kyuhyun ku sekarang. Jadi bagaimana bisa kau katakam bahwa dia adalah Kui Xian mu?". Lanjutnya dengan nada meremehkan. Membuat kedua kembarannya itu berdecak tidak suka. Karena bagi Kim Jifan atau Kim Bryan, pemuda manis yang diundang adik bungsu mereka itu kalau tidak Marcus berarti Kui Xian. Entah kenapa perlahan Kyuhyun jadi bisa membedakan kembar tiga bersaudara yang saat ini tengah memperdebatkan siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Jika Kim Kibum, kekasihnya itu berwajah datar dan dingin. Maka lain lagi dengan kedua saudara kembarnya ini. Jika Kim Bryan yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, ia sering sekali tersenyum nakal atau menggoda ke arahnya. Sedangkan Kibumnya, jangankan senyum seperti itu, senyum saja hampir tidak pernah. Dan pemuda yang duduk disebelah kirinya, yang tak lain adalah Kim Jifan. Entah kenapa saat pertama kali melihat senyum hangat nan ramah Kim Jifan, Kyuhyun malah membayangkan bahwa Kibumnyalah yang tengah tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Tidak heran karena wajah keduanya memang sama. Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa meski mereka benar-benar tidak bisa dibedakan tapi bisa sangat jelas bahwa ketiganya memiliki pribadi yang berbeda. Jika Kibumnya selalu datar dan dingin, maka Jifan begitu hangat dan ramah. Sedangkan Bryan terlihat liar dan sedikit urakan. Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa ia melewatkam sesuatu. Pemuda manis itu mengabaikan ketiga pemuda kembar yang saat ini masih tetap saja kekeh pada keyakinan mereka masing-masing. Meski tentu saja yang jelas Kibumnyalah yang benar karena bagaimanapun dia kan Kyuhyun. Dan bukan Marcus ataupun Kui Xian.

Nah! Dan pemuda manis itu baru saja menemukan titik temu yang sepertinya adalah sumber dari kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka. Kyuhyun, pemuda manis tersebut baru saja paham yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pantas saja dan tidak heran juga kalau kedua saudara kembar kekasihnya itu menyangka dirinya adalah Marcus ataupun Kui Xian. Kyuhyun jadi ingin tertawa keras sekarang. Karena pasti yang ditemui oleh Jifan di Cina dan juga Bryan di America adalah saudara kembarnya yang memang juga tinggal diluar negri yang berbeda. Dan pemuda manis yang saat ini tengah menahan tawanya itu baru ingat kalau dirinya juga belum pernah memberi tahu Kibumnya bahwa ia juga memiliki saudara kembar. Kyuhyun jadi benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang.

"Pfttttthhhhhh..."

Suara tawa tertahan itu seketika menghentikan ketiga pemuda tampan berwajah identik tersebut menghentikan sejenak perdebatan mereka. Ketika dilihatnya pemuda manis yang menjadi topik perdebatan mereka dari tadi. Saat ini justru tengah menahan tawa entah karena apa. Kernyitan bingung terlihat jelas didahi ketiga pemuda tersebut.

"Kyunie, apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Kibum heran, ia sedikit kesal karena kekasih manisnya itu seperti terlihat ingin menertawainya. Belum sempat menjawab, suara super kencang dari arah pintu masuk dari dua pemuda manis lainnya telah lebih dulu mengintupsinya.

"Xiao Kyu, Kyunie-ah!"Dan tawa Kyuhyun meledak sudah ketika melihat wajah bodoh dari tiga bersaudara Kim itu ketika mereka melihat dua orang pemuda manis lain yang ternyata begitu mirip dengan pemuda yang saat ini masih tertawa keras dihadapan mereka. Dan saat ini tengah menghampiri keberadaan mereka. Kedua pemuda kembar yang baru datang tadi langsung berdiri disebelah kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun. Sembari masih menahan tawa Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dan hendak memperkenalkan kedua hyung kembarnya. Sedangkan tiga bersaudara Kim itu masih terdiam dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Jadi kenalkan semuanya. Yang di sebelah kananku ini Marcus Cho, dan yang disebekah kiri ku ini Cho Kui Xian. Dan semoga kalian tidak salah orang lagi"

Dan sekali lagi Kim Jifan, Kim Bryan dan Kim Kibum hanya bisa terdiam bodoh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END...GITU AJA!**

 **.**

 **Review ya^0^**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Squel Kembar Tiga"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Piyama party ala Trio Cho and Trio Kim"**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu setelah kejadian tak terduga. Dimana ternyata bahwa sepasang kekasih ini, Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun keduanya memiliki saudara kembar. Kembar tiga pula. Entah karena memang sudah takdir atau karena rejeki anak kembar, ke enam pemuda itu rupanya sudah saling menjalin hubungan. Dan anehnya mereka baru sama-sama tau saat pertemuan tak sengaja dikafe waktu itu.

Dan sekarang dikediaman mewah milik keluarga Cho, tepatnya disalah satu kamar yang ada disana, kamar milik sibungsu Cho Kyuhyun. Ketiga saudara kembar itu tengah berkumpul dan saling bercerita satu sama lain, tentunya sekaligus melepas rindu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Ketiga pemuda manis berwajah identik tersebut terlihat sekali sangat senang, dilihat dari wajah ketiganya yang tak pernah berhenti tertawa.

"Kau tau Kyu, aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku setiap kali mengingat kejadian dikafe waktu itu". Ucapan dengan nada geli itu terlontar dari pemuda dengan piyama hijau muda, hyung kembar keduanya Marcus. Membuat ketiga pemuda manis tersebut kembali terkikik geli.

"Benar sekali. Hyung tau, itu pertama kalinya aku melihat Kibumie-ku menunjukan ekspresi bodohnya". Tawa Kyuhyun meledak dengan piyama baby bluenya. Ia tidak tau bahwa sang kekasih disana tengah bersin-bersin karena dibicarakan.

"Jifan juga. Biasanya dia selalu berwajah serius, dan itu sangat menyebalkan". Sahut Kui Xian dengan sedikit mengeluh tapi seulas senyum terlihat jelas diwajah manisnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Kyuhyun, setelah membenarkan sedikit piyama merah hatinya yang sempat melorot karena kebesaran.

Ketiganya memang tengah berada diatas ranjang. Dan mereka tidak terlalu takut akan saling kesempitan, karena ranjang itu didisain cukup luas untuk bisa menampung tubuh ketiganya. Tentu atas permintaan ketiganya pada sang umma tercinta. Siapa lagi kalau bukan nyonya agung Cho Heecheul, istri kesayangan sang tuan besar Cho Hankyung.

"Dan aku yakin, si Bryan idiot itu pasti sempat tersenyum nakal padamu kan Kyunie". Ucapan Marcus terdengar sedikit kesal, pemuda manis tersebut memang tidak suka dengan kebiasaan kekasih urakannya yang sering mengumbar senyum nakal atau menggoda.

"Bukan hanya itu Marcus hyung. Malah Bryan hyung dan Jifan gege ngotot sekali kalau aku ini kalian berdua", jeda sebentar. Kyuhyun jadi ingat saat itu Kibumnya sampai berbicara panjang lebar hanya untuk menegaskan bahwa ia adalah milik Kibumnya seorang. "Dan itu membuat Kibumie terlihat sangat kesal sekali". Lanjut si bungsu dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kok kita bisa ya punya pacar kembar juga? Apa ini cuma kebetulan saja?". Celetukan Kui Xian membuat dua dongsaengnya saling pandang sejenak. Sebelum memusatkan pandangan pada hyung tertuanya yang saat ini tengah memasang pose mikir. Dan itu membuat Marcus dan Kyuhyun jadi ikut berpikir.

"Apa mungkin karena selera kita sama?". Kyuhyun menimpali dengan ekspresi polosnya, "Makanya Tuhan ngasih jodoh juga kembar, mungkin biar kita tidak rebutan". Lanjutnya benar-benar polos. Kui Xian dan Marcus memandang adik bungsu mereka cengo.

"Ku rasa, mungkin karena ini sudah takdir". Kali ini Marcuslah yang memberikan pendapatnya, pandangannya menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar seolah tengah menerawang.

Krikkk... krikkk... kriiikkkkk...

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari hyung dan dongsaeng kembarnya. Marcus mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang kini tengah mengerjap bodoh ke arahnya. Melihat hal itu Marcus meringis, ia baru sadar melihat ekspresi bodoh saudaranya membuatnya merinding. Karena tidak terlihat tampan sekali, pikirnya. Tidak sadar bahwa wajah itu begitu identik dengannya.

"Apa?". Marcus jengah juga dipandangi seperti itu terus. "Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?".

Kui Xian dan Kyuhyun seperti tersadar dari keterdiamannya. Keduanya lalu memandang Marcus curiga. Mata mereka menyipit serius, seolah-olah bahwa pemuda yang saat ini tengah dipandangi intens itu bukanlah saudara mereka. Kui Xian sampai-sampai manaruh telapak tangannya di kening Marcus. Takut-takut kalau adik pertamanya itu sakit mendadak.

"Marcus apa kau sakit?, kenapa kau jadi religius sekali bawa-bawa takdir?". Cerca Kui Xian langsung dengan hawatir.

"Marcus hyung, apa akhirnya uncle Teukie berhasil mengubahmu jadi alim?". Kyuhyun juga merasa takjub. Mata bulatnya berbinar. Karena baik Kui Xian dan Kyuhyun tau, kalau saudara mereka yang satu itu tidak terlalu percaya dengan hal-hal yang berbau religius. Meski untungnya Marcus masih mempercayai dengan adanya Tuhan.

Marcus hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia hanya memberikan pendapatnya. Tapi reaksi dua saudaranya tersebut kenapa jadi berlebihan sekali.

"Ck, kalian berdua ini berlebihan sekali sih, huh". Decak Marcus keki, yang dibalas dengan dua cengiran bodoh dari Kui Xian dan Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, Kui gege. Bagaimana kabar Popo dan KungKung di Cina? Aku rindu mereka". Ucap Kyuhyun, sebenarnya sudah dari tadi ia ingin menanyakan bagaimana keadaan nenek dan kakeknya di Cina. Dari pihak sang Appa.

"Mereka semua baik-baik saja. Dan Kyu, Marcus, liburan natal nanti kalian harus ke Cina. Popo dan KungKung ingin bertemu kalian berdua". Jelas Ku Xian, ia jadi ingat pesan kakek dan neneknya.

"Tentu saja. Dan tahun barunya Kui gege dan Kyunie yang harus ke Amerika. Grand ma dan grand pa juga ingin bertemu kalian, termasuk uncle Teukie". Sahut Marcus semangat.

"Hm. Dan kali ini kita tidak boleh membiarkan Appa dan Umma pergi kerja terus. Mereka harus ikut berlibur juga". Timpal Kyuhyun tak kalah semangat juga.

"Dan kalau perlu kita ajak juga Kim bersaudara". Teriak Kui Xian saking semangatnya. Membuat ketiga pemuda manis tersebut tertawa keras. Tak perduli meski malam sudah semakin larut, toh kamar mereka kedap suara jadi tidak masalah.

Sedangkan di kediaman mewah milik keluarga Kim. Di salah satu ruangan, lebih tepatnya ruang bersantai. Ketiga bersaudara itu terlihat tengah asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Kibum yang duduk di sofa single sembari membaca bukunya, Jifan yang tengah tiduran disofa panjang dengan earphone ditelinganya dan Bryan yang duduk dikarpet dengan laptopnya, entah apa yang sedang pemuda satu itu liat.

Suasana disekitar mereka nampak begitu hening hanya terdengar suara gesekan buku, suara lirih Jifan yang kadang ikut menyanyikan lagu yang didengarnya lewat earphone dan terakhir suara jari jemari yang sibuk memencet tombol-tombol dilaptop. Benar-benar kenapa suasana di sini lebih tenang daripada dikediaman kekasih mereka?. Ah lupa, kalau ketiga pemuda kembar tersebut keturunan asli dari keluarga Kim. Tepatnya Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Yang notabenenya terkenal akan keluarga dengan ketidaksukaannya dengan hal-hal yang membuat bising.

Yang ajaibnya atau mungkin uniknya, ketiga pemuda kembar itu justru memilik kekasih yang berisik, dan sungguh kadang bisa berbuat anarkis tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Hey, jika dipikir-pikir. Bukankah ini sebenarnya menggelikan?". Ucap Bryan memecah kehenginan diantara mereka bertiga. Rupanya pemuda tersebut sudah berhenti memainkan laptopnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipinggiran sofa yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Apanya yang menggelikan?". Tanya Jifan, sembari melepas sebelah earphonenya. Pandangannya mengernyit bingung ke arah adik pertamanya itu. Sedangkan si bungsu, Kibum hanya menatap sekilas sebelum kembali membaca bukunya.

"Tentu saja, tentang fakta bahwa kekasih kita ternyata juga kembar". Dari nada suaranya kentara sekali kalau Bryan masih sedikit kurang mempercayai. Tidak menyadari kedua saudara kembarnya saling lirik satu sama lain.

"Tapi bukankah itu bagus. Setidaknya kita tidak harus memperebutkan satu orang yang sama". Sahut Jifan sungguh terdengar bijak sekali. Pemuda yang lahir lebih dulu itu tersenyum kecil melihat kedua wajah kedua dongsaengnya terbengong.

"Benar sekali". Sahut Kibum. Kali ini ia berhenti dari membaca bukunya. Sepertinya pemuda yang biasa berekpresi datar itu mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ketiganya.

"Aku melupakan satu hal waktu itu hingga salah menyangka bahwa Kyuhnyun-mu adalah Marcus-ku". Jelas Bryan menatap kearah Kibum dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"Tidak salah juga kalau kita sampai salah mengenali mereka kan? Bagaimanapun mereka juga kembar seperti kita. Identik pula". Jifan ikut membenarkan. Ia memandang kedua dongsaengnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Makanya lain kali teliti sedikit. Meski mereka juga kembar tapi tetap saja ada hal yang bisa membuat mereka berbeda". Entahlah meski mungkin tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Tapi ucapan Kibum itu seperti meremehkan ditelinga kedua hyungnya tersebut. Jifan dan Bryan hanya mendengus keki.

"Ya, ya baiklah little saeng kau menang". Sahut Bryan dengan sedikit menggoda adik datarnya itu. Sedangkan Kibum langsung menatap dingin hyung keduanya itu dengan tajam.

"Kau benar kibum. Harusnya aku tau bahwa Kui Xian-ku tidak mungkin membiarkan poni rambutnya kedepan semua seperti Kyuhyun-mu". Sepertinya Jifan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Karena merasakan aura tidak enak yang Kibum pancarkan. "Ia lebih suka jika poninya dikesampingkan". Lanjutnya. Jifan jadi ingat saat dengan iseng ia membuat poni rambut Kui Xian menutupi keningnya, yang mengahasilkan dirinya kelabakan karena didiamkan selama tiga hari penuh. Padahal itu hanya masalah sepele.

"Hm. Kalau Marcus-ku. Ia selalu mengenakan topi kesayangannnya kemanapun ia pergi. Katanya ada yang kurang jika tidak ada benda itu dikepalanya". Kali ini Bryan yang bicara, sebuah senyum geli terpatri diwajah tampannya. Karena ia masih ingat, ketika kekasih manisnya itu melupakan topinya di disneyland saat keduanya pergi ketempat tersebut. Dan ia harus rela memutari tempat bermain yang luasnya minta ampun tersebut hanya untuk mencari benda kesayangan kekasihnya itu.

Kibum hanya terdiam. Melihat wajah kedua hyung kembarnya yang kelihatannya tengah membayangkan kekasih mereka masing-masing. Kibum jadi merindukan Kyuhyunnya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita triple date?". Celetuk Kibum tiba-tiba. Mengalihkan kembali pikiran kedua hyungnya yang sempat terus terbayang akan kekasihnya masing-masing.

Jifan, Kibum dan Bryan untuk sesaat ketiga saling memandang sebelum sebuah senyum seringai menghiawasi tiga wajah indentik tersebut. Sudah dipastikan bahwa besok mungkin keenam pemuda itu akan pergi bersama. Tapi doakan saja semoga mereka tidak saling tertukar.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...OR...END...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**FanFiction KiHyun, BL!**

 **Kembar Tiga**

 **"Triple Date!", part 1.**

Hari ini disebuah kamar milik sibungsu dari keluarga Cho, siapa lagi jika bukan pemuda unyu nan manis, Kyuhyun. Disana terlihat sekali jika Kyuhyun dan kedua hyung kembar yang begitu identik dengannya tersebut, saat ini tengah sangat sibuk dalam memilih baju yang pantas untuk acara 'Triple Date' mereka. Ya, kalian tidak salah baca kalau ketiga bersaudara Cho nanti akan melakukan kencan bersama-sama dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing yang juga bersaudara kembar identik.

Dan sepertinya ketiga pemuda keturunan Cho tersebut, sama sekali tidak hawatir jika sewaktu-waktu kencan nanti, mereka bisa saja saling tukar kekasih tanpa sadar. Karena bagaimanapun baik tiga bersaudara Cho dan tiga bersaudara Kim, tetap saja mereka kembar identik. IDENTIK! Nah, camkan itu para readers!.

Tapi sepertinya itu bukan masalah besar karena dengan percaya dirinya, ketiga namja manis bersaudara tersebut Kyuhyun, Kui Xian dan Marcus mereka pasti bisa mengenali kekasih masing-masing tanpa harus takut tertukar. Lagipula kencan seperti ini sangat mereka impikan, karena kapan lagi coba bisa ngedate bareng saudara yang sudah lama tidak bertemu? Ini kesempatan langka, dan sangat jarang ide seperti ini bisa tercetus oleh seorang Kim Kibum yang memiliki sifat datar dan tidak pedulian. Kyuhyun saja bahkan harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak terus bertanya 'apakah kau benar Kibumieku?' berulang-ulang saat si muka triplek yang sialnya tampan itu menelponnya untuk acara kencan ganda ini seminggu yang lalu.

Dan kadang sampai saat ini Kyuhyun bahkan masih sulit untuk percaya kalau kekasihnya ternyata punya sisi romantis juga. Tapi sebenarnya si evil saja yang tidak pernah sadar akan fakta tersebut. Intinya Kibum boleh saja datar dan cuek tapi jangan salah selama itu untuk Kyuhyunnya, jangankan hanya untuk mengajak kencan. Naik gunung, melewati lembah pun akan Kibum lakukan dan semuanya hanya untuk Kyuhyun seorang yang dicintainya.

Dan sampai dua jam lamanya mereka bertiga membongkar lemari pakaian milik masing-masing yang memang sudah berada dikamar sibungsu Cho sejak Marcus dan Kui Xian kembali ke Korea. Karena ketiganya memang sepakat jika kamar Kyuhyunlah yang ketiganya jadikan markas. Lagipula Marcus dan Kui Xian juga lebih sering tidur dikamar adik kembar terkecil mereka. Jadi tidak masalah jika sekarang kamar tersebut sudah terlihat seperti kapal pecah karena begitu banyak baju yang berserakan dimana-mana. Untung saja tidak ada pakaian dalam yang mereka buat berantakan. Eh?!

"Aish, Hyung. Kenapa dari tadi aku tidak juga menemukan baju yang pas untuk ku pakai? Padahal kita akan pergi dalam dua jam lagi", keluh Kyuhyun yang kini merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya yang hampir tertutupi karena semua pakaian mereka yang berserakan. Jangan lupakan bibir pinkysnya yang terpout lucu dengan pipi yang digembungkan tanda bahwa si manis Kyuhyun tengah kesal.

Kui Xian dan Marcus yang mendengar keluhan putus asa dari sang adik tercinta, keduanya yang masih mengubek-ubek isi lemari pakaian mereka dan akhirnya memilih ikut merebahkan diri mereka diranjang dengan Kyuhyun yang diapit ditengah. Ck, jika mereka tengah bersejejer begini, terlihat jelas sekali jika ketiganya benar-benar seperti orang yang dibelah tiga, tidak ada sedikitpun perbedaan. Meski ketika mereka sudah mengenakan gaya style mereka masing-masing barulah perbedaan itu akan terlihat. Karena memang meski kembar ketiganya memiliki selera yang berbeda, tapi kalau urusan cowok selera mereka hampir seratus persen sama. Dan untunglah ternyata mereka mendapat pacar yang sesuai idaman mereka bertiga. Tak tanggung-tanggung kembar tiga juga pula.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang belum, aku juga Kyunie", Marcus menyahuti wajahnya tak kalah masam dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi anehnya masih tetap terlihat manis?

"Hah, kalau terus begini. Sampai mereka datang pun kita tidak akan selesai jika tidak segera bergegas", sambung Kui Xian yang jadi ikut-ikutan galau. Dan mendadak ketiganya jadi sama-sama terdiam, seolah tengah saling berpikir keras dengan pikiran jenius ketiganya masing-masing.

Dan entah kenapa bukannya tercetus ide tentang apa yang akan mereka kenakan nanti, yang ada malah sebuah ide tentang kejailanlah yang justru melintas di otak Marcus, Kui Xian dan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja, mungkin ini memang salah satu keistimewaan yang dimiliki oleh anak kembar. Memiliki pemikiran yang sama sekalipun itu menyangkut sebuah rencana keisengan untuk menjahili orang lain.

"Gege, Kyunie, apa kalian bisa membaca apa yang ku pikirkan?", Marcus melirik kedua saudaranya yang berada tepat disampingnya dengan menyeringai kecil. Yang dibalas juga dengan seringai kecil dari Kui Xian dan Kyuhyun.

Jangan salah sealim apapun sifat Cho Hankyung sang appa yang diwariskan pada Kui Xian dan sepolos apapun sifat Kyuhyun yang didapatkannya dari sisi lain seorang Cho Heechul, tetap saja ketiganya keturunan langsung dari keluarga Cho. Dimana ketiganya pasti memiliki sifat evil milik sang eomma tercinta saat masih muda dulu. Kalau Marcus, tidak usah ditanya karena diantara ketiganya memang Marcuslah yang banyak mewarisi sifat bengal dari seorang nyonya agung Kim Heechul. Lain dengan Kyuhyun yang justru mewarisi kepolosan dan kecengengan Heechul waktu muda, yang justru karena sifat inilah yang akhirnya membuat seorang Cho Hankyung bertekuk lutut pada wanita yang dulunya bermarga Kim tersebut.

"Tentu saja Marcus hyung, kita pakai baju yang itu saja. Bukankah kita bertiga sama-sama punya?", ucap Kyuhyun semangat yang langsung terduduk dari rebahannya. Diikuti oleh kedua saudara kembarnya.

"Benar juga. Apakah itu berarti kita sekalian atau secara tidak langsung mencoba mengetes kekasih kita masing-masing?", timpal Kui Xian memandang Marcus dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Tepat sekali gege. Kau ingat kan saat pertama bertemu, si Bryan menyebalkan yang sialnya kekasihku itu salah mengenali Kyunie sebagai diriku". Ucap Marcus berapi-api yang membuat gege dan dongsaengnya meringis melihat betapa penuh tekadnya pancaran mata saudara mereka tersebut. Karena ternyata diam-diam Marcus masih mengingat semua yang pernah diceritakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Marcus, bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Karena mereka tidak tau kalau kita ternyata juga kembar", bukan maksud hati Kui Xian ingin membela pacar adiknya yang mirisnya memiliki wajah yang begitu identik dengan kekasihnya tersebut. Sehingga membuat Marcus kembali mengerucutkan bibir plumnya lucu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat interaksi kedua Hyung kembarnya.

"Tapi tetap saja gege. Sekalipun kita kembar, kita tetap punya ciri khas masing-masing", Marcus tetap ngotot akan pendapatnya. Jika Marcus sudah seperti ini, sering kali membuat Kui Xian dan Kyuhyun merasa iri karena Marcus memang terlihat jauh lebih mirip dengan eomma mereka, setiap kali sang eomma terlihat tidak mau mengalah jika tengah berdebat dengan appa mereka yang seperti malaikat itu.

"Sudahlah hyung, gege. Dari pada kita ribut, lebih baik ayo kita bergegas karena waktu terus berjalan", akhirnya si bungsu Cho menengahi adu argumen tersebut sebelum berubah jadi adu mulut. Dan itu berhasil membuat fokus Marcus dan Kui Xian pada tujuan awal mereka.

"Kalau begitu cepat kita ganti baju dan mulai bersiap-siap", ujar Kui Xian penuh semangat menatap dua adiknya.

"Yosh! FIGHTHING!", koor ketiganya dengan kompak sebelum akhirnya sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri.

Dan selama ketiganya sibuk berhias? Sebuah senyum evil terus terkembang diwajah manis tiga bersaudara Cho tersebut, karena membayangkan rencana kejutan mereka untuk para sang kekasih pasti akan menyenangkan.

-KyuLennyChan-

Sedangkan di lain tempat, tepatnya dirumah mewah milik kediaman keluarga bangsawan Kim. Ketiga putra dari Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yaitu Jifan, Bryan dan Kibum kini sudah hampir siap dengan dandanan style mereka masing-masing. Kibum dengan kaos hitam yang lumayan ketat yang membuat enam kotak didadanya terlihat begitu sempurna dengan bawahan jins biasa tapi tetap bermerek ditambah sepatu sport putih yang menyempurnakan penampilannya hari ini. Jika Kyuhyun lihat bisa Kibum pastikan kalau sang kekasih pasti dalam sekejap akan menjelma menjadi macan betina manis yang siap memberikan tatapan serta cakaran tajamnya bagi mereka yang berani melirik Kibumnya. Sungguh ciri khas Kyuhyun sekali, hingga Kibum bahkan sudah hafal.

Sedangkan dikamar milik Bryan, Hyung kembar kedua si tampan muka datar Kibum. Kini tengah berdiri didepan cermin kaca sembari menata rambutnya sekeren mungkin sembari mengecek penampilannya saat ini yang memang terlihat menggoda dengan senyum nakal yang terlihat diwajah tampannya. Karena bagaimana tidak penampilan Bryan hampir mirip Kibum, hanya saja Bryan mengenakan atasan putih polos tanpa lengan hingga memamerkan otot lengannya yang bisa membuat kaum hawa ataupun uke menjerit histeris saat melihatnya. Dan itu akan membuat si tampan Bryan bisa habis ditangan pacar uke manisnya yang tiada tara, siapa lagi jika bukan Marcus Cho? Dan Bryan tersenyum puas ketika ia rasa penampilannya sudah sempurna.

Dikamarnya lain dengan kedua adik kembarnya, Jifan sendiri kini terlihat sudah selesai dengan penampilannya. Pemuda yang tak kalah tampan tersebut menatap sekilas penampilannya dicermin dan tersenyum puas ketika dilihat kalau semuanya sudah sempurna. Apalagi dengan kaos lengan panjang dengan kerah huruf V warna abu-abu dan jins warna hitam dengan sepatu yang berwarna senada, benar-benar membuat Jifan seperti model-model yang menghanyutkan. Ditambah dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang tak kalah six pack dari dua saudaranya yang lain. Yang pastinya akan selalu membuat wajah Kui Xiannya merah merona menggemaskan.

Dan akhirnya ketiga pemuda tampan berwajah identik itupun kini sudah selesai dengan penampilan mereka yang terlihat sangat Perfect. Dan disaat yang bersamaan ketiganya keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing, baik Kibum, Jifan dan Bryan saling melirik penampilan masing-masing. Hingga ketiga pemuda tampan tersebut mengeluarkan killer smile khas sekaligus andalan ketiganya.

Kibum dengan senyum tipisnya yang sungguh memikat, yang tentunya jarang dia perlihatkan tapi sekalinya ia menunjukannya dijamin cowok yang normal pun pasti langsung belok. Jifan dengan senyum hangat yang selalu mampu membuat para hati kaum hawa langsung meleleh seketika. Dan Bryan jangan ditanya lagi senyum nakal yang selalu diumbarnya dengan kerlingan genit yang menggoda selalu berhasil membuat para wanita dan uke bersedia mendesah dibawah kendalinya dan histeris ketika melihat wajah rupawan nya.

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa kita satu pemikiran dalam berpakaian hari ini?", celetuk Bryan sembari menyeringai kearah dua saudara kembarnya. Meski beda atasan tapi tetap saja sama karena tanpa sengaja ketiganya seolah ingin memamerkan bentuk tubuh mereka yang sempurna.

Kibum yang mendengarnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan menatap Hyung keduanya dengan datar, lain dengan Jifan yang terkekeh kecil dengan kelakuan kedua adiknya yang memang kadang sering tidak akur karena sifat mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik ayo kita jemput mereka. Aku yakin kalau kekasih kita sudah menunggu untuk dijemput", ajak Jifan melangkah lebih dulu menuruni tangga karena memang kamar ketiganya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Hn", seperti biasa Kibum hanya menyahuti dengan singkat, terlalu padat dan jelas.

"Dan aku sungguh tidak sabar melihat reaksi Marcus-ku", timpal Bryan dengan seringai jenaka diwajah tampannya. Karena membayangkan wajah marah Marcus sangat lucu menurutnya.

Saat ini Kibum, Jifan dan Bryan sudah berada digarasi mobil dimana tempat kendaraan mewah pribadi milik mereka terparkir rapih. Dan tanpa banyak basa basi lagi ketiga bersaudara Kim tersebut langsung masuk kedalam mobil milik mereka masing-masing. Kibum dengan mobil Ferrari merah keluaran terbaru miliknya, Jifan dengan mobil sport warna putihnya yang terlihat gagah, dan Bryan dengan mobil mewah metalik warna hitam miliknya. Dan ketiga pemuda tampan itupun langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sang kekasih dimana para kekasih mereka tinggal disatu atap yang sama.

-Kyulennychan-

Saat ini Kui Xian, Marcus dan Kyuhyun sudah ada diruang tamu untuk menyambut kedatangan para kekasih mereka. Kyuhyun duduk disofa single sembari memainkan PSP kesayangan miliknya, Kui Xian sibuk dengan smartphone miliknya sedangkan Marcus terlihat asyik mengikuti lagu yang didengarnya lewat earphone yang terpasang apik dikedua telinganya.

"Menurut hyung dan gege. Apakah Kibumieku akan bisa mengenaliku?", akhirnya setelah beberapa menit yang lalu ketiga pemuda manis tersebut saling sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Si bungsu Cho Kyuhyun memilih untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Lagi pula kalau boleh jujur Kyuhyun sedikit tidak setuju dengan ide sang hyung keduanya, Marcus. Karena nantinya jika Kibum kekasih tampannya tidak bisa membedakan dirinya dengan kedua hyung kembarnya dan memeluk salah satu dari mereka, Kyuhyun tidak rela sungguh.

"Gege juga tidak tau Xiao Kyu. Jujur saja gege juga hawatir bagaimana jika Jifan ge juga tidak bisa mengenaliku?", sahut Kui Xian sedikit ragu. Karena sejujurnya ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Karena asal tau saja Marcus, Kyuhyun dan Kui Xian memakai baju yang sama persis. Ya, sepersis wajah ketiganya yang benar-benar identik. Hanya warna bajunya saja yang berbeda tapi semuanya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala semua sama. Jika Kyuhyun dengan sweter warna baby blue, Kui Xian warna coklat muda maka Marcus dengan warna favoritnya hijau tua. Dan jujur saja menangkap adanya rasa kekhawatiran dari gege dan dongsaengnya, Marcus jadi ikut sedikit ragu. Tapi tidak! Ini sudah kepalang basah jadi lanjutkan. Masalah nanti jika ketukar beneran, ketiganya tinggal tukar balik saja. Ya semudah dan segampang itu saja. Mungkin selama tidak ada kontak fisik?.

"Justru itukan Hyung tujuan utamanya kita dandan sama persis begini. Karena kita ingin tau bisakah mereka membedakan kita?", dalam hati Marcus sendiri sebenarnya ia juga tengah meyakinkan hatinya kalau ini keputusan yang benar. Karena bagaimanapun mereka bertiga kembar akan sangat gawat jika pacar mereka tidak bisa membedakan mana pacar mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi sepertinya ketiga bersaudara Cho lupa, kalau pacar mereka juga kembar. Dan bisa saja kalau mereka sendirilah yang tidak bisa membedakan.

Dan ketiga bersaudara itu saling pandang saat mendengar suara mobil memasuki halaman rumah mereka yang luas. Kui Xian, Marcus dan Kyuhyun saling melirik satu sama lain dan diam-diam mereka sama-sama merasa deg-degan. Karena sekarang sang kekasih sepertinya sudah tiba untuk mengajak mereka kencan ganda.

"Mereka datang!", jerit tertahan ketiga pemuda manis tersebut dan ketiganya saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

"Gege, Kyunie. Kalian berdua siap?", tanya Marcus memastikan. Padahal dia sendiri merasa gugup.

"Aku siap Hyung, tapi aku deg-degan", sahut Kyuhyun cemas. Jelas sekali kalau Kyuhyun sangat nerves.

"Oh ya ampun aku gugup sekali", Kui Xian tanpa sadar meremas tangan kedua dongsaengnya. Karena sejatinya ketiganya memang saling meremat tangan saudaranya sendiri.

CEKLEK!

Suara pintu utama mulai terbuka. Kyuhyun, Marcus dan Kui Xian langsung menghadap kearah pintu masuk. Ketiga wajah pemuda manis bersaudara tersebut nampak jelas terlihat gugup saat pintu mulai terbuka lebar. Dan ketiga bersaudara Cho itu mematung ketika melihat penampakan ketiga pria tampan dengan wajah identik yang tak lain adalah kekasih mereka sendiri. Tapi yang membuat ketiganya terpaku adalah bagaimana bisa mereka berpenampilan keren sekali seperti sekarang ini! Ditambah aura ketiga Kim bersaudara itu yang benar-benar bikin hati mereka meleleh, ya Tuhan, tolong sadarkan ketiga evil Cho bersaudara itu agar segera tersadar dari kekaguman mereka.

Tapi tunggu! Sama-sama terlihat menakjubkan seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa Kui Xian, Kyuhyun dan Marcus membedakan? Nah, loh, kenapa jadi mereka sekarang yang malah jadi bingung sendiri? Dan ketiga saudara kembar Cho hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati disaat yang bersamaan.

"YANG MANA KEKASIHKU YANG ASLI..?!",

Dan setelahnya ketiganya saling pandang dengan pandangan horror. Karena sepertinya Kyuhyun, Marcus dan Kui Xian memang lupa. Lupa kalau pacar mereka juga kembar!.

.

.

.

TBC...!

Ok, saya kembali dengan cerita Absurd ini 😂😂😂😂 Apakah ada yang merindukan cerita ini?#ngareppp...😆😆

Mianhae karena up date begitu lama, tapi sungguh saya gampang sekali terkena WB 😭😭😭

Tapi ya sudahlah yang penting udah bisa up date lagi dan JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK SETELAH MEMBACA 😃😃😃

Terima kasih banyak yang udah RIPIU, FAV AND FOLLOW 😂😂😂😂 semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur 😆😆😆😆

TERIMA KASIH!


End file.
